Betrayal
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Tala, Bryan and Spencer try to get revenge on BEGA and Boris but things turn horribly wrong. Garland hurt Bryan somehow. Nobody is sure what is wrong with him, but things keep going from bad to worse to ugly. Rated for some bad language on Tala's part.
1. The Beginning

**Betrayal**

**_Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? No? Then I don't own beyblade._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

"Boris!" I cry, pointing up to him furiously. "We've come to take you down! We're not gonna let you get away with this!"

"Tala..." Boris purrs out fakely. "What a surprise to see you here. May I help you?" He grins down at me from his safe position on the balcony, knowing that he is perfectly fine there.

"You know full well why I am here!" I cry, getting angrier by the second.

Bryan touches my shoulder carefully. "Calm down, Tala. You're playing right into his hand. You don't want to do this his way, remember? He's tricky and as slimey as an eel." I nod and do as he instructs.

"We're here to challenge BEGA!" I yell up at him, smirking at the schocked frown on his face. "You up to the challenge?"

"We've gotten stronger!" Bryan taunts. I can hear the clear hate from his calm voice. "We'll wipe the floor with you!"

Boris sent his three goons down to beat us, but in a matter of milleseconds they were lying at the floor by our feet.

"That all you got, Boris?" I spat, knowing things were going to get out of hand soon. I brace myself for the worst. "I vow that you're going down!"

"Garland...show them some of the power of BEGA, will you?" Boris said non-challantly to the silver-haired teenager beside him. "Prove that you won't take kindly to those who plot to take BEGA down!"

"Agreed, sir." The teenager, Garland, I guess, leaps down and lands on one hand before flipping to his feet. He walks over to us slowly, planning out his course of action. "I will fight you." He points to Spencer. "And you." He points next to me at Bryan.

I look at them, telling them mentally not to agree. _We need to do this together! _I look desperately at Bryan. He'll know better than Spencer that something bad is going to happen.

_Sorry_, he mouths to me. He turns to Garland. "Understood. Bring it on!" he says in his heavy Russian accent. Garland smiles, knowing he was getting his way. "We'll take you on gladly!" Bryan sneers.

I watch as they seem to have the upper hand. Then everything caves in. Garland easily takes them out, destroying both of their blades brutally. The two Russians go flying back unconsious.

"Spencer! Bryan!" I hurry over to the two boys. Spencer gets up groggily, but Bryan just lay there. "Bryan! Bryan!" I cry, shaking him desperately, knowing that it was useless. "Watch him, Spencer. Garland's got hell to pay!"

Sepncer nods and carefully picks Bryan up off the floor. "I'm taking him to the hospital. Be careful, Tala." I agree and he quickly hurries to get the falcon to the hospital.

"Garland!" I growl out, all my pent up rage starting to come free after seeing my best friend beaten like that. "You'll pay for that! I'm gonna slam you SO hard!" I vow furiously.

Boris then sets this all up to his advantage. Bryan was right...he is slimey. He arranges this up as an exibition match to 'show BEGA's true power' as he so 'modestly' puts it. I can't care less. I'll slam this Buddha freak anyway. It'll work even better if all these fans see anyway! I tell him just that.

Beating Garland didn't go the way I wanted. I failed Bryan. That's right, my goal in this battle was to get back at him for Bryan.

"T-Tyson..." I mumble, feeling really dizzy. "We know what Boris is like. Don't trust him!" I cough slightly. "You know Barthez Battaleon? Barthez worked for Boris. He's still trying to take over the world. Belive me, he had me under his influence before."

"Tala...you'll be ok, Tala!" Tyson cries, keeping a good hold on me so I don't hit my head on the floor.

"Get him back for me..." I lose consiousness, falling into darkness.

* * *

My eyes open suddenly. "Tyson!" I cry, giving my powers to him for the moment. I fall back onto the hospital bed. _I need to be there...just in case the worst comes to happen. _I get up, ignoring the nurse's desperate pleas. 

"You have to stay in bed! You were in a comatose state!" she cries, grabbing my arm tightly. She turns to call for help.

I growl slightly under my breath. "I need to go. The key word in your sentence was 'were'. I'm fine now!" I shake her off and run to the BEGA 5 battle arena. _I'll be there for you, Tyson! Don't count me out yet!_

I make it there just in time to see the newest prodigy, Brooklyn, tie with the three year running world champion. _Even though he tied, Boris, you lost. The crowd knows better than to believe you now. They're all outta your hands._

"Tyson!" I cry out, catching the champ's attention.

"TALA!" he shouts out, hurrying over to me. "You're finally awake! You've been in a coma for like...5 weeks now!" He gives me a huge grin. "We did it! BEGA's history!"

"Ya...I saw that..." I mumble, distracted. I look around for someone, but just couldn't find him. "Where's Bryan?"

Tyson turns silent. "Well...like you, he was put in a coma. He's at the hospital...he still hasn't woken up yet."

I turn to go back to the hospital, but someone stops me. "Garland," I sneer. "What do you want now?" I snap coldy at him. I glare full-throttle at the Buddha regect.

Garland flinches at my tone slightly. "I want to apoligize. For hurting you and your friends. I hope they are ok..." he murmurs. He looks down at his feet.

"Bryan's in a fricken coma because of what you did to him! I just got out of a coma myself! Can sorry fix that?" I retort furiously. "No! I have to go now!" I scowl at him before turning away. "Jerk-ass!" I then run all the way to the hospital.

"I need yo see Bryan Kunetsov!" I cry to the nurse at the front desk, breathless. "What room is he in?"

"Uh!" The nurse hurries over to the room list, clearly surprised at my outburst. She searches for a few minutes before looking up. "He's on floor 3, room 6. Hope you have a nice visit!" _Man...how can she be so cheerful in a freaking hospital? It's so creepy in these things!_

"Thanks..." I hurry away quickly. _Bryan...why you? _

Walking into the noticably quiet room, I gasp at the sight in front of me. "Bryan!" I murmur. I walk up to him. _He's so frail looking. _He's covered in white bandages. Around his head slightly, over his arms and chest, and I'm pretty sure his legs are covered as well. His normally pale face is even paler than usual.

"Bryan...I'm so sorry..." I mutter, kneeling beside the bed. "Bryan..." I grab his hand gently; tenderly. "Please wake up...don't leave me alone like this..." I cry silently into my knees, clutching his hand gently like it is a lifeline. "Wake up..."

"Bad, isn't he?"

I look up to the familiar voice, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Kai!" I spit out. I glare coldly at him. "What do you want? Even after me and Bryan get put in a coma you join BEGA just to attempt to fight Tyson! YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE YOU KNOW BY DOING THAT!" I get up and slam him against the wall. "You did nothing and now Bryan's like this! You could have done something!"

Kai turns blank ruby eyes to me. "Couldn't _you _have done something?" he questions cruelly. "Don't just blame me, Tala."

I glare at him; my eyes blue eyes raging. "Get lost! You're not wanted here! Bryan was right...you're untrustworthy. I don't know why it took me so long to figure that out." I push the traitor out the door. "Leave now...or else." He didn't take a second thought before striding out of the hospital coolly.

"T-Tala?" I turn sharply at the frail voice.

"Bryan!" I cry, hurrying over to his side. "Are you ok?" I look into blank eyes.

"Tala...I can't see you. I can't see!" Bryan starts to panic. I can barely hear him through the breathing mask covering his face. "Tala...I'm blind!"

"Bryan...calm down! I'm here..." I let my hand brush his cheek gently. "I'm right here..." I turn to the door. "We need a doctor in here!"

"What's happening?" a doctor questions, rushing to Bryan's side. He's shocked to see that the falcon awake.

"He's blind..." I murmur. I stare down at my whimpering friend. "He can't see," I repeat. _I'll kill both Boris AND Garland for doing this to you, Bryan.

* * *

_

**_OMG! How is this going to end? I really can't tell you. I did this as a spur of the moment. Also...if they're any spelling or grammer mistakes...let me make this clear. I used notebook so I didn't have a spell-checker! I'll continue this soon!_**


	2. Friends Stay Together

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? No? Then I don't own beyblade.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 – Friends Stay Together**

"I'm blind, huh?" I questions, a distant sound in my calm voice. I lay on the hospital bed, thinking about an hour ago when I woke up from the coma. "This is weird, Tal…"

"I bet it is!" Tala says. I could here him grip the edge of the bed tightly. I could just imagine how he must look like! He probably has a sad, worried frown on his face and is staring at me with blue, fearful eyes. In his eyes, though, is a rage directed to Boris and Garland, though. I bet that is the exact look on his face right now…

"Relax, Tala…I'm fine other than the blindness. Honest…" I try to assure him. "Thanks to some of Boris's experiments I have been blind before."

Tala takes a quick intake of breath. "But that was only temporary! This is real, Bry! REAL!" he cries, grabbing my arm tightly. I flinch slightly.

"Tala! Stop! You're hurting me!" I cry out, pain searing up through my arm. He releases me and goes back to the bar of the bed.

"Bry…you know you won't be able to beyblade again…right?" Tala questions quietly, sadly. I could see the deeply regretting face in my mind's eye.

"Stop it, Tal!" I order, sitting up. "Stop blaming yourself! I would have stuck with you to death, just as you would have with me!" I cry. "I know I can't beyblade again, but that doesn't matter. You're safe and I'm safe! Spencer and Ian are safe! That's all I care about!" I inform him, angrily.

"Uh…" I could here Tala attempt to come up with something, but failing. "You're right…"

I grin up at him smugly. "Of course…" I reply arrogantly. He hits my arm slightly, gently. "But really…I don't care if I can't beyblade. It just means that I can't hurt anybody else like I did with Ray…"

"Ya…" I hear him mutter.

"Um…sirs?" I could hear rustling from Tala as he leans up to look at the nurse at the door. "You have some visitors…"

"Let them in…" I say calmly. _If it's anyone bad, Tala will send him or her out in a heartbeat like he did with Kai._

"Bry!" I feel someone jump onto my bed and hug me tightly. "Are you alright? I heard you were blind! Is that true?"

I smile and place my hand on the boy's head. "Ya…it's true. And I'm all right with it. You and Tala are more worried about it then I am, Ian…"

I hear heavier footsteps that walked up to where Tala is, I guess. "Ya…but it's still bad. You're important to all of us. This affects us all dearly…" Spencer mutters, sitting at the foot of the bed beside Tala.

"I know…" I sigh. "I just don't want any of you to do something drastic!" I cry. Ian puts his thin arms around me slightly, trying in his own way to calm me down. It works slightly. "It's the same for me. If something happened to 'any' of you…I'll be lost…"

"YA…we know that…" Tala sighs. He puts a hand on my leg comfortingly. "As much as I want to…I won't do anything."

"Good choice, Tala! Bryan really needs you to help him out through this. I have to go back to Alaska to help out my aunt and uncle! Spence is coming with me…" Ian was the only one who found any living relatives out of us for. Spencer wants to see how it is to have a family, so they're taking him in for a while.

"I know that!" Tala snaps. I can feel Ian get pushed down lightning quick, so I believe Tala had hit him over the head.

"OW!" He hugs me tighter and tries asking me for protection. "Bryan! Help! Tala's hurting me!"

I grin and set Ian beside me, lunging at where I sense Tala. "I don't need eyes to find you! You breath so loud!" I taunt, messing up his fiery red hair. I could hear him whine and cry for mercy as Spence and Ian laugh loudly at our squabble.

"Good attack, Bryan…" Spencer says approvingly. He had been the one who taught me that kind of tackle. He pulls me up and off of Tala and sets me back on the bed.

"Yer no fun!" I retort childishly. Spence always has been the mother hen out of us. Ian leans up against me like a little brother would. Ian's always been like a little brother to me. Tal and Spence are like best friends while Ian seems like family. I can't explain it…

"Here, Bry…" I hear Spencer say, placing my ipod into my hands. "You can tell which song is which instantly, so you don't even need to see."

"Thanks…" I slip them into my ear and sink swiftly into the gothic songs that are in here. Linkin Park, Funeral For A Friend, a bit of Evanescence, Story Of The Year and some other ones. I flip to Taste The Poison by Story of The Year. I turn it down and grin. "A lot…" I add. Tala laughs and hugs me gently.

"Gods…you listen to it loud…I can hear it clearly from here…" Ian tells me, removing one of the earpieces after I turned it back up.

"Oh?" I question, raising my eyebrow. "Then what song?"

"Taste the Poison…" Ian and Tala say simultaneously. I laugh and turn it down.

I smile softly at them, wishing I could see the smug looks on their faces. Only to knock them off, of course. "Ok…Ok…" I grin up at them. "Someone's just came in the room…" I could hear soft footsteps come in.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Tala screams. At that, I knew that Kai came back. "Get out! You ain't wanted here!"

I could hear Kai walk further into the room. "Maybe you should ask if Bryan wants me in here…" he suggest coolly.

"Heh! I want you as much as I want Boris to come in. From that, you should figure out how much I want you in here, Kai…" I ground out. You think Tala was mad at him? You haven't even begun to see how I feel toward the traitor. "Get bent, Kai…"

Kai sits at the edge of my bed, ignoring both Tala and my orders. "You know, Bryan…all I wanted was to fight Tyson…" he says, trying to change my mind.

I frown. "I knew that already, Kai. But the thing I hate is the face that you joined them after what happened to Tala…and me…" I glare at where he sits coldly. "Get out!"

"Why are you so mad? You'd do the same!" Kai cries, standing up quickly. I could feel Tala get up just as quick. "You're just a hypocrite!" I feel a fist slam into my stomach.

"Don't touch him!" I could hear Tala slam the phoenix against the wall. "Bry would never betray us! Unlike you, we can trust him with our lives without serious doubt!" Tala shouts out, furiously.

"Leave him alone, Tal…" I say, getting up out of the bed. I walk over to where I hear them and punch Kai hard in the gut. Kai gasps out slightly. I grab him by the shirt and pull him closer to my unseeing eyes. "Get out…now!" I shout in his face. I let him go and smirk as he stumbles out of the room, gasping heavily for the air I knocked out of him.

"Good job, Bry!" Tala cheers happily.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. I mean…you're punches are killer!" Ian cries. I can here the shudder in his voice.

"Um…he doesn't even hit you with a quarter of his true strength. He hit me full power once…ouch!" Spencer says. I could hear Ian yelp slightly.

"How hard did you hit Kai?" Tala questions. He walks over to me quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was full power. I can never get Kai to have that reaction from my punches…"

"Sorry, Tal…3/4 of my strength…" Tala growls softly in annoyance and jealously, but he soon loops his arm around me in a brotherly way. "This will take a while to get used to, Tal…" I murmur, as he leads me back to my bed.

"Of course it will. You're blind, no beyblading for you and no Boris to worry about. Everything is changing…" He sets me down and as soon as I sit, Ian crawls back next to me.

Ian lies against me. "We'll help you out, Bry…we're practically brothers, after all. We'll be here for you if you need us." The little brat sighs and pulls the blanket over our legs. I close my useless eyes.

"Um…can I come in?" I lie on the bed, waiting for the others to tell me who it is. I just can't seem to recognize the quiet voice…

"Ray?" Ian splutters.

I sigh and mumble out a "Sure…go ahead…" Quiet footsteps come in and stop near the wall close to me.

"Bryan?" I look up at where his face is, not seeing the worried, pitying look on his face fortunately. "What's all wrong with you?"

"Blind," was all I said.

"W-what? How so?" Ray stutters. I could tell he was shaken up that I became blind from a beyblading match.

"Doc says that in a beyblade match, if you play at our level, it causes some physical damage. You may hurt your arm or your leg, like scratches and such. Bryan got hit in the head and the damage was to the part of his brain that made him able to see," Tala explains, repeating what the doctor had said.

"That's horrible!" Ray gasps. He sits next to me. "What will you do? You won't be able to beyblade anymore…"

"I know that!" I shout, standing up. "Why does everyone have to keep saying that! I KNOW I can't battle anymore! Could you people PLEASE stop mentioning it! I don't like it either!" I snap. I walk to the wall and slam my fist into it in anger. Luckily I didn't break through.

"Bry!" Tala cries. He hurries over and grabs me arm and pulls me away.

"Can everyone just leave?" I question in a calm voice. I hang my head in shame of losing my temper like that. "I'd like to be alone for the rest of the day…"

"But…Bryan…" Ian protests softly. I shake my head and sit back down.

"No…let's go…" Spencer says. "I'm pretty sure he has enough on his mind already…" I silently thank him for that. I really want to be alone right now!

"Bye, Bry…" Tala says, walking toward the door. "If you need anything, give me a call…"

"I will…" I promise wearily. "And Ray?" I could hear the sound of the cat-boy pause slightly. "Thanks for coming to visit me. Must have taken a lot of courage since our last match…" I say softly.

"Yes…it did. But that was because of Boris…" Ray says. He walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "I wish you luck through this…" he whispers. "Bye…" I listen as the four walk out, leaving me all alone.

"So…this is how it will be?" I question. I slip my headphones in my ears and turn to the song In The End by Linkin Park. "I don't know if I can handle this…"

* * *

_**Ok…done another chapter! Wo0t!**_


	3. We Must Look Gay!

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

**Chapter 3 – We Must Look Gay!**

"Um…sir?" I pause my music. "Since you've been awake for a week now… you can go home…" the nurse says nervously.

I nod slightly. "Alright…may I use a phone?" A questioning silence radiates off of her as she questions why I'd need a phone. "I would need a ride home, no?" I question. Anger is obviously in my voice. 'Stupid bitch…'

"Oh…right away, sir!" I listen as she quickly hurries to bring me a phone. A few minutes later she comes back. "What number?"

I growl softly. "I can handle dialing a phone without seeing!" I spit out. I wait for her to hand me the phone and leave before dialing the team's hotel room perfectly.

"_Hello?" _Tala answers. I could tell he was confused at receiving a phone-call. 'Seems to me that he wants to answer in Russian…stupid wolf…' I shake my head, smiling.

"Hey jerk-ass…Doc says I can get outta here so would you be so kind as to pick me up. I couldn't care less if you walk here…" I say in a fake cheerful voice. He knows it's fake, too. I made sure he realized that.

"_Oh! Hey, Bryan! Sure…I can be there in a half hour, all right?" _

I snort rudely. "Fine by me. As long as you get here today!" I retort jokingly. I wait calmly as he laughs at my response.

"_Ok…be there soon, Bry…" _he says. We exchange quick good-byes and I set the phone on the counter beside my bed. 'At least that bitch gave me some privacy…' I flip on my music and listen to my music until Tala gets here.

(Half hour and 5 minutes later) (_AN: Tala…you're late!)_

"Hey, Bry!" Tala chirps, walking into the white room (AN: Ok…even in my Max's story 'Too Late Now' I got at the hospital for being so white…) He walks over so he's in front of me. "Ready to go?"

"No…I want to stay here for the rest of my life…" I retort sarcastically. I get up and grab his arm, using it for a guide. "Let's get out of this hell-hole…"

Tala laughs at my impatience. "All right! All right!" He walks out the door, not even a bit bothered that I'm using him for direction.

"So…" I drawl out lazily as we leave the hospital. "How is Boris handling all this?" I question. I hold back my curiosity. The only thing that gives me away is the slight squeeze I gave to his wrist.

"Ruined!" Tala chuckles. He pauses for a second. "You know…we must look gay!" he laughs.

"Ya?" I question. I find it amusing, as well. We probably do! "Well…can't be _too _far from the mark with you," I tease. Tala stiffens.

"I am SO not gay!" he argues.

I laugh. "I know…just bugging you…" We walk a little bit further. "Are we almost there?" I question, exasperated. I hate depending on someone like this, even if it's Tala!

"Ya…a few more minutes only…" Tala reassures me. I smile as he finally leads me into a quiet building and up some stairs. "We're not taking the elevator!"

"Why not?" I question. That's weird…he always takes the elevator.

Tala tenses up. "There was this really smelly dude in it yesterday. It smelt SO bad in there…I almost puked!" I could hear the disgust on his voice.

I frown slightly. "Must have been bad…we've lived with Boris's stench for such a long time. You'd think nothing could top it, but alas! It seems as if something has!" I snort.

"Ya. Oh! We're here!" he announces. I let go of his arm and listen as he unlocks the room. "Welcome to our humble abode!" he jokes.

"Wow…it's so pretty!" I say falsely. "Tala…I can't see!" I remind him.

"Oops…sorry…" he says. "Yo! Ian, Spencer…" He sighs heavily. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!" he shouts on the top of his lungs.

"Erugh?" came a disgruntled groan. 'Ian…' I think. "Oh! Hey, Bryan!" I step back and snigger at the large thud I hear from where I was.

"Heya, Bry!" Spencer says, sleep in his voice. "You feeling any better?" I nod and smile.

"Ya…but…do any of you have a black bandage or something? I'd like to cover my eyes…from what Ray told me, they look unsettling…" I say. Ray visited me another time after his first visit.

"Um…" I could hear Ian dig in his luggage. "Nope…sorry…"

Tala laughs. "Here…I got some. I hate white bandages. Blood soaks through them so easily…" he says. I hear him walk over to one of the beds and grab something. "Here…follow my voice." I do as he says carefully. "This will be you're bed so sit. I'll put this on for you."

"Ok…thanks, Tal," I sigh. I sit still as he ties the bandage over my eyes. "Wow…you look weird…" he laughs. "But it is better than how you're eyes look now…"

"Well, thanks…" I murmur dryly. I hit him slightly in the arm. "It feels weird, too…" I agree. "But…it will make me seem less 'gay'," I joke.

"Huh?" Ian questions. "Why'd ya say that?"

Tala laughs. "'Cuz when we were walking he had to grab hold of my wrist for direction. We were joking around 'bout how gay we must look!"

I know…craptacular! But what can I say…I'm tired and I REALLY want a hot-fudge sundae but my older sister (17) won't buy me one, saying she forgot. This is the second day I've asked her. She says she'll buy me a large one tomorrow. She'd better!


	4. BrotherlyIsh Talk

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Also, I have had someone question me about this in a review. Bryan's eyes are not silver, but later on in this chapter I'll describe what they look like. **_

**Chapter 4 – Brotherly-Ish Talk**

"So…how are you feeling?" Tala questions me. He's sitting on the edge of my bed cheerfully. I could tell he was cheerful because of the tone that was in a voice. He must be happy that I'm out of the hospital at long last. "You're really being quiet." And just like that the joy in his voice changes to concern.

I breathe out softly. "I'm fine, Tal. I would have thought you'd know me well enough to tell that even if I was lying on my death bed I wouldn't want to have someone worrying over me like you are right now, though…" I say in a sad voice. I wish I could see my surroundings, but alas, all I see is black and it's not just because I have a bandage over my eyes. "I…never mind. I…forget I said anything! I…shouldn't have said that. Sorry, Tal."

Tala sits next to me now. "Bryan!" he whines. "You should say what you mean to say!" the wolf-like teenager scolds. I gasp slightly when his chilly hand rests on the side of my face before sliding toward the black bandages.

"What are you doing?" I question aloud. I try to smack his hands away.

"No!" Tala cries. His hands slip under to where the soft bandages are tied. "Let me do this. I want to see what your eyes look like now. I…never looked at your eyes before except when you were panicking and I was too scared to look closely then!" he explains to me desperately.

I sigh, my hand going to rest irritably on the side of my head. "Fine…" I mutter, letting him do what he want. "Do whatever." My voice is sharp, but understanding at the same time. "Go ahead…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tala's POV) _

His voice may have been sharp, but I know him well enough that I knew he couldn't care less. Because of that, I carefully slide my fingers underneath the silky bandages. I just have to know what his eyes look like! I–I just can't remember what they now look like. They must look different from their normal light blue that is similar to my own ice blue.

"Tala…I'll assure you, brace yourself. They are quite different…" Bryan warns softly. I look back at him to see his hand has dropped to his lap and his head was bowed slightly. "They're different…"

"I…I will, Bry." My hand carefully unwraps the void-black material away from this face. "I…open your eyes…" I murmur. When he does, I am taken aback. Where once was pale blue is now cloudy blue, near black. The eyes so much like my own have changed drastically, darkening to a void of no emotion because of his training from Boris's scientists that he can't shake off, no matter _what _he does.

Bryan shut his eyes again. "I told you, didn't I?" he murmurs softly. I could hear the fear, pain and sorrow in his voice that he desperately tries to hide. "It's…disturbing to others, to say the least." The emotion that he let into his voice was gone; he shut me out again.

"Bryan…this is going to be strange, isn't it? Everything's changing…" I get a distant look in my eyes as I retie the bandage back over his eyes. Slowly, anger claims over my expression. "And it's all because of Boris! Because of him we'll always be tormented, now you more than any of us!"

"Tala, you're right. But…I don't really mind. Like I said before, I can't hurt anybody like I did to Ray. Plus, I can't be used for my skill like Boris did before. It's not all that bad…" I ignore him; he's just trying to be brave for my sake. "Come on, Tala!" he whines uncharacteristically.

"I wish you'd tell the truth…" I sigh. He looks away. A soft knock on our door interrupts our brotherly-ish moment. I sigh and get up. "I'll get it."

Bryan grins snidely. "You better!"

I glare at him before walking to the hotel room door. Opening it I come face to face with none other than… "Ray?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­

_(Ray's POV)_

I shift slightly, uneasy at seeing Tala so confused. _I…really don't know why I came here like this. I mean…I do but I'm not sure if I should say it._ "Uh…hi…" I say nervously. I look up into Tala's cold, blue ice. "I'd…I'd like to talk to Bryan if that's all right."

I watch as Tala looks behind him at whom I presume is Bryan sitting on one of the four beds. He turns back to me. "Here…come on in!" His smile startles me slightly. _I never really seen Tala look so nice…_

I smile back at him. "Thank you." I let him lead me in. "Hey, Bryan!" I walk calmly over to my old enemy's side. "You feeling ok? I mean…I don't want to be so concerned when you obviously don't like it, but I have to admit…I am worried about you. Nothing will stop that, Bryan." I watch as Tala looks sad and then walks toward the door.

"I'm going to find out where Ian and Spencer went. Be free to kick anybody you want out," he jokes, grinning at me in particular.

I look back at Bryan who gets a bored look on his face. "Well…right now if I had to pick anybody…it would be you, Tal. But seeing as you're already leaving I don't have to," he drawls. Tala snorts and walks out the door, carefully shutting it behind himself. "So…" I almost jump when I hear his voice direct itself to me. "What are you doing here?"

I blink before smiling. "I came to ask if you needed anything. I would also like to ask Tala something, but he seems to have left…" I flinch at how stupid my words seem. _He must think I'm an idiot! _I moan inwardly. **_And he doesn't already? _**I have to agree with that snide voice in my head.

"You ok? I just asked you if you could tell me and you could use my cell to text Tala it…" Bryan says, a smirk coming to fit on his lips.

"Err! Um…that would work! Sorry about blanking out like that…" I curse myself inwardly at how my voice sounded so sheepish. _Well…I am embarrassed that I blanked out like that…_I think. **_Yeah…that was embarrassing for you._**

"Ok…so?"

"Um…I was wondering that since you said that Spencer and Ian were going to Ian's aunt and uncle's house and that Tala will be working all day…" I trail off. _How should I say this? _I look down at my hands. **_The blunt way…d'uh! _**"I'd be willing to go with you guys and keep you company if you'd like…"

Bryan stays quiet, probably contemplating what I just so bravely said. "I…" He falls silent before speaking what he thinks. "I would like that. Here…text Tala what you said." He hands me a black cellular phone.

"All right…" _He agreed to it? Just like that? _I search Tala's id address. Clicking on it, I punch in **'Tala? This is Ray. I offered to come with you and Bryan to keep him company while you are at work. He says he'd like that, all I need is your consent.'**

I wait for Tala to read it and reply back. When he does, I read it quietly. **'Sure. That actually really help, I was worrying 'bout that. If Bryan's game, all I can say is knock you're self out. I'm a little surprised that he let you use his cell:)' **

"He says it's ok…" I set my hand on the falcon's shoulder. "This will be interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:) is a smiley on msn.

_**Wheee! I made a bit of RayXBryan fluff! OMFG! Lol! I got a question. For main pairings in this story, I want a vote out of**_

_**A: BryanXRay**_

_**B: BryanXTala**_

_**C: Nobody**_

_**I'm sorry, but I am a yaoi fan. Those are the ones I'll deal with unless you offer another one. The one I will NOT do though is BryanXKai. In this fanfiction the Demoliton Boys HATE Kai. No if, ands or buts. Same with butts.**_


	5. Life Plain Sucks

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Sorry BryXRay fans! BryXTala fans won!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 - Life Plain Sucks**

_(Ian's POV)_

We step off of the plane and onto the freezing cold of Moscow, Russia. "It's s-so cold!" Ray stutters, shivering. He blushes at the obvious statement, but doesn't take back what he said. It _is _freezing.

I grin slyly at him. "Maybe you should have brought an actual jacket instead of that poor excuse of a windbreaker…" I suggest, teasing him about the BBA jacket he is wearing. It may be warm enough for winter in Japan or America, but in Russia it's like a thin sweater! He's not exactly the brightest one here…

Bryan walks up to him and slips off his jacket revealing the black sweater beneath. "Here…" He holds it out to Ray. When Ray didn't grab it, he forcible puts it around the cat-boy's shoulders and walks back over to Tala and Spencer.

"B-but…you'll freeze without _any _jacket!" Ray protests, flailing his arms about him wildly. He looks over to me with a confused look. "Ian…why did he do that? He'll freeze out here!" I could clearly see the worry in his golden eyes. So much for Bryan's dependence with this kitten around. I hold back a snigger at my thoughts and stare at Ray incredulous. "What?" he questions, tilting his head to the side innocently.

I sigh heavily and keep moving. "You don't know Bryan at all, do ya?" I question calmly. I keep walking as Ray hurries up to keep up with my quick strides through the heavy snow. Ray doesn't seem to be able to walk through snow so easily. "Bryan's the only one of us who actually likes this cold weather. He doesn't actually need his jacket…it's just comfortable to him. Cold don't affect him much. Wish I could say the same for myself! I hate Russia's cold weather! But after living here for so long, you start to get use to it," I explain good-naturedly. I turn to look up at him. "We believe Bryan's resistance to cold is because of the experiments done on him by Boris and his goons."

Ray looks confused. He stops and looks down at me, shocked at what he just heard. "Experiments?" he squeaks out. His golden cat eyes grow wide at what I just said. "Boris did experiments on him…you…all four of you?" he splutters.

I shake my head, appalled at how dense this guy is. "No d'uh! How else do you think we're so in tune with our bit beasts? He did experiments to find out which animal we matched best, made the actual animal into a bit beast, and then did more experiments on us to make sure we were in sync and strong enough to control them. I got my strength doubled, Spencer had some of his genes rearranged, Tala became slightly cyber for a little while when he fought against Tyson in the tournament we become free, and Bryan had all his emotions save for hate and anger taken away and who else knows what they did after that!" I turn to the palest of us. "He's always been distant because of something that happened to him before he met Boris. Then Boris did experiments that we can't even begin to imagine the pain they caused. Bryan's so distant because of fear. He is use to having to hide his emotions or else get whipped or more experiments done on him…" My voice is soft as I tell the naïve kitten a little about what actually has happened to the falcon ex-blader.

"Yah!"

Ray and I both glance over only to catch Tala pulling the blind Russian out of the snow. 'It's horrible…Bry use to be the one who could walk through deep banks of snow as if he were walking on clear sidewalks. And now he can't walk through them without falling…' A sad frown crosses my face, like it does for Tala and Spencer also. Bryan seems upset about it, as well.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he shouts out, pulling away from the red-head angrily. "THIS SUCKS!" He kicks at the snow, trying to relieve some of the anger he has inside of him. He sighs heavily and drops to the ground in a dead faint. This is bugging him more than we thought!

"Bryan!" Tala and Spencer both cry out, running to the unconscious boy in the snow. Tala bends beside him and tries to wake him up to no prevail. I could just feel the pain that Tala is feeling radiating off of him. Spencer bends down and picks the lavender haired boy up carefully, minding not to brush any more snow against him than there already was.

Ray looks over at me with the same expressions that I, myself, carry; pain, shock and sadness. Even Ray knows that this is extremely difficult for Bryan. And the person taking it the hardest other than the victim is Tala. "I feel so bad for him…but I'd never say that to his face…" the kitten murmurs sadly, his golden eyes staring at the form in Spencer's arms. "I wish it wasn't him…and I wish I could _do _something!" Ray kicks the snow lightly in frustration.

"We all do, Ray…we all do…" I murmur. He looks at me intently. "If it were up to me, I'd take all the pain for him. He's had too much of it for 17 years anyway…" Ray smiles understandingly and agrees.

_(Spencer's POV)_

My heart skips a beat as the form of my best friend falls into a soft snow bank. "Bryan!" Tala and I cry out, hurrying to his still form. Tala tries to wake him up, but Bryan doesn't even stir in the wolf's arms. Tala's close to tears; he blames himself for this whole thing with Boris and Garland when in reality, it's nobody's fault except for Boris's.

"Here…" I mumble out softly, looking into the unconscious face of the most feared blader on our team…well…ex-blader now. I grab him gently and pull him up, careful not to get him any more snow covered than he already is. He may be comfortable with Russia's cold winds and snow storms, but even he will get sick if he's in the snow too long without a jacket. Bryan was being uncharacteristically nice when he gave Ray his jacket. 'This hurt everyone, Bry, not just you. I hope you know that. If there's anything in the whole world I'd like you to understand is that you're not alone.'

"I-is he ok? Do you know, Spence?" Tala is peering into my arms at the still body of the poor 17-year old. Bryan's the second oldest of us; me being the oldest at 18, then him, then Tala at 15 and Ian at 11. Now if you count Ray, he'd be just under Tala at 14. I nod, assuring the worried boy that Bryan will be fine if we get him out of the cold soon. "Too much snow melted into his clothing, huh?" he comments, smiling up at me with a concerned look. I nod slowly. "Let's hurry, we're a block away from the house…" We quickly hurry to the small house that the 4 of us have shared since Biovolt went down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Poor Bryan! Everything bad is happening to that poor falcon.**_

_**Bryan: Gee…I wonder why…**_

_**Heh, heh, heh…**_

_**Tala: How on Earth is this all managing to pinpoint bryan only?**_

_**Ok! Quit with the sarcasm!**_

_**Ja ne! Please review!**_


	6. Pain

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Pain**

_(Ray's POV)_

I watch sadly as they lay the unconscious boy onto his bed, pulling off his sweater, soaked shirt and his pants leaving him only in black boxers before pulling the warm covers over his even paler, shivering form. My hand goes to my side as I walk over and look down into the face of my once-enemy. I look up at the others who share the same look of anxiety as I have. I gently reach out my hand and move some strands of wet hair out of his face. "Why him?" I question softly. Tala, Ian and Spencer look down sadly, not knowing the answer to the question; one that we all desperately want answered. Ian and Spencer pull me over to the empty bed where I suppose Kai use to use.

"Here…" Spencer murmurs softly, handing me some black blankets/sheets to put on the bed. I watch as he and Ian walk out of the room and into another. Seems as if I'm going to be sharing a room with Tala and Bryan. I take a look at the red-head on his own bed, covered with white sheets, blue blankets and an orange pillow, smiling softly as he used his favorite colors to decorate it. Bryan's bed had black, black and more black on it, but considering the blankets that Spencer had given me, they're probably not his favorite as he doesn't really care if it is or not.

"This sucks…" Tala mumbles, not meaning for me to hear. I take a good look at him, realizing just how much this is hurting him. His eyes were slightly blurry do to unfallen tears, his knuckles were turning white as his hands gripped the blue quilt roughly and a deep, sad frown had taken possession of his lips. Both of us look up at the slight whimper of our friend.

_(Tala's POV)_

I grip the blankets, desperately trying to keep the tears from leaking down my face. Pain clouds my vision. "This sucks…" I choke out, hoping Ray didn't hear my murmur, not wanting to seem weak in front of anyone but Bryan; he's the only one I allow to see me like this. A whimper cuts through my thoughts and I look quickly at said Russian. His face is damp with sweat, contorted in a look of agony and misery, his hands unconsciously gripped the blankets around him and his face is dangerously pale again. I leap up and run to his bed, gripping his shoulders as I try to shake him awake.

"What's going on?" I heard Ray whimper, not used to this.

I take a look over my shoulder. "Nightmares…" I look back to the boy in my arms who isn't waking up. "God damnit, Bry…wake the hell up!" I mutter out, shaking him roughly as he still refuses to wake up. I could feel him shaking in fear. "I'm sorry…" I mumble. In one fluid motion I slap him harshly on the face. His eyes open widely (they had to remove the bandages because they were soaked) allowing me to see the black, blurry, sightless pupils. Closing them tightly, he falls limply into my light grip, whimpering faintly as he calms down.

I listen as Ray hurries over to us. "Can you get a dry cloth and a glass of cold water?" I question calmly, looking over into his golden eyes. Ray nods and hurries out of the room as Spencer and Ian peek in. They watch as I pull Bryan into a comforting hug and whisper soothingly into his ear. They turn away and walk back into their room, knowing that there isn't anything they can do. I smile slightly as Bryan's breathing returns back to normal slowly. I sit there holding my best friend in my arms as he lies limply in my embrace. Fingering the strands of lavender hair that grew an inch or two from when he was in the coma, I let him sob gently on my shoulder as I hum reassuringly.

"Is he ok?" I look up to see that the kitten has returned with the objects I had asked for. I nod and take the items he offered me. Gently, I mop the sweat and tears from Bryan's face, moving the cloth to his neck and then his chest and back. I keep humming as I help him drink the water to soothe his sore, dry throat. Ray sits next to us as I lay the boy back onto his bed with a soft smile at how loving I could be to my friends.

Bryan smiles weakly as he sets his hand on Ray's. "Don't worry 'bout me…I'm fine…" he mumbles out hoarsely, gripping Ray's small hand reassuringly. I watch curiously as he lets go of the kitten's fingers and instead grips mine. "You, as well, Tal…" he whispers out. I smile softly and brush some of the long bangs away from his closed eyes. "You both worry 'bout me too much…I've gone through worse and probably still will…I'm only seventeen…" he mumbles out. He moves slightly so that he's using my lap as his pillow. He attempts to pull his covers back over his still-shivering form, but finds he doesn't have enough strength in his arms. He lets his arms fall limply to his side.

"Bryan…" I murmur out softly. I reach out and pull up the dark blankets. "Get some rest, 'kay?" I question out, my voice faint. I gently scoop his head up and lay it on the pillow as I get up and stand at the side of his bed. "Sleep…I'll be here if you need me and if I'm not and at work…Ray's here, too…" Bryan nods and I turn to Ray. "Maybe I should explain what happens to Bryan regularly…"

(Ray's POV)

"Yeah…I'd like that, Tala…" I mumble. I look up into sad, yet sharp blue eyes.

Tala breathes out softly. "Ok…I'll tell you all I can…" He leads me out of the room. "All Bryan will allow me to say…" after a while…I knew a good part of what happened to Bryan and what it did to him; I was sickened and horrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Sorry for taking so long to update!**_


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Calm Before the Storm**

_(Bryan's POV)_

Waking up, I stretch my lean muscles gently. I push myself up and grope around for the clean black bandages Tala said he would leave out for me. My fingers catch the soft material gently. I quickly hear almost silent footsteps come over to me. "Ray, could you help me with these?" I question, holding the soft material up. Ray agrees and I let him bandage the dark cloth over my unseeing eyes, leaning into him slightly. I am too bored to hold myself up and he's just standing there! Why not use him as a pillow, no?

Ray laughs softly, his hands drifting easefully over my face as he secures the bandages over my dark eyes. "You have no qualms about using someone to your advantage, in this case a pillow, do you, Bryan?" he questions, an amused tone telling me he's joking. He quickly ties the bandages in a tiny knot behind my head, hidden behind my slightly long lavender locks.

Sniggering, I mumble out, "Of course not. Why? Should I?" Ray gently whacks me on the head as I lean up off of him, stretch, then wander out the door, smiling when I hear the Kitty's footsteps quicken as he tries to keep up with my quick steps. "You're slow, Kitty! Jeez, I'm blind yet I am faster than you. Tsk…" I tease, speeding up and easily walking down the basement steps. '7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 steps…' I think carefully, counting each step so I don't fall over.

"If you didn't walk so fast naturally, I wouldn't have a problem!" Ray argues, jumping down each step lightheartedly. I listen to the soft 'thaps' with a small, knowing smile.

"Not my fault you can't keep up! Why slow down when you can speed up?" I question, walking over to the middle of the room. I sit down on a small bar of wood. "Seriously, Ray! You're slower than a slug…than Ian, even!" I tease.

"Hey! I am not!" Ray argues. A gasp of amazement escapes his lips. I can hear his footsteps slow as he circles the room curiously like the kitten he is. "Wow! What is this place?" he questions, a childishness taking control of his voice slightly.

I snort slightly. "How should I know? I can't see…" I retort jokingly. Ray huffs slightly. I get up off of the bar, setting my hands onto the familiar, cool wood. "It's an obstacle course," I explain, effortlessly flipping up onto the wood, balancing on the four-inch wide piece of wood effortlessly. '15 steps with my hands to the end…' I think silently, padding softly to the end of the wood and flipping back onto the piece of wood, this time with my feet. '10 steps with my feet…' I walk to the other edge of the bar and flip naturally off, blind to everything.

"H-how did you do that?" Ray breathes, hurrying over to my side.

"It's natural…" a soft voice says. Tala. The wolf-like boy walks over, his footsteps almost too silent to catch. "He knows this course well. When he wasn't blind, he could do it so perfectly that we told him to do it with his eyes closed. He did it just as perfectly after a week. He can do this entire course quicker than Ian, Spencer or myself without looking to see where he is…" Tala explains calmly.

Ray breathes a sigh of amazement. "That's incredible!" he chirps happily. His cheerfulness will take a while to get use to.

"Whatever…it's just something fun to do when I'm bored…" I mutter. "Hey, Tal? Can you time me? I haven't done this for a while…"

Tala snorts. "Oh, right! Like it's going to be that much different than it was before!" he retorts kindly. He sets his hand on my shoulder. "I will after I take a go at it myself. Unlike you, I _do _need the practice!" I laugh gently. "I need someone who can _see _to score me. Spencer?" I had noticed the big guy come down a few minutes ago, even though he is almost as silent as Tala. The only footsteps I can't catch are my own, but I had trained myself for a year not to be heard so it's only natural.

"Sure…" Spencer agrees, grabbing the stopwatch out of the drawer. I have never noticed how squeaky it was before! It's so _loud!_ "Go ahead, Tal…" Spencer says softly, wandering over to where the bench is so he can sit down.

"Alright!" Tala removes his hand from my shoulder, flipping onto the balance beam gently, staying on his two feet. Ian and I both rather our hands on it, but Ian normally falls. I listen to him easily cross the course, counting the seconds silently. '112 seconds, 1 minute and 52 seconds…' I mumble silently. 'He made seven mistakes altogether. He _does _need practice.'

Tala breathes heavily. "Damn! 5 seconds off my normal time!" he curses. I hear a scuffing and know he had kicked the ground in anger.

"You were slow?" Ray splutters. I can hear him mumble, 'but that was so much faster than I could go! The only one of my teammates who could even begin to get that time would be Kevin and that's only because he's a human monkey!'

"Tal, my turn!" I mutter, walking so I am in front of the bar. I reach out to touch the bar to make sure. "I'm ready." At the 'all-go' I gently flip onto the bar landing on my hands, padding across like it is nothing. I flip off and gently grab the first hoop to the row of hand hoops, easily grabbing each one and crossing over the water in a tub-like pool on the floor. I flip effortlessly and land with a roll, easily going under the board 3 feet from the ground. I gently clasp my hands onto the mat below me, pushing myself up into a stand. I back up and grasp the wall in front of me carefully. I clasp my hands onto the invisible rocks on the slippery white wall, crawling up quickly. I reach the top and jump down, flipping so I land on my hands onto the plain floor. "Done…" I mumble.

"62 seconds…" Tala comments, amusement coming into his voice. "7 seconds slower…"

"Ya, whatever," I mumble. As much as my uninterested voice sounds, this small course is quite important to me. I think back to the time I had nearly been caught by a gang when I was eight. Boris had us doing this course than, as well.

-------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

_Gasping, I turn to look behind me. My sharp blue eyes quickly catch the sight of the six bulky teenagers behind me. 'Even though I _am_ a fighter, I would be no challenge against them! They're twice my size _and _age! I'd be creamed!' I mentally tell myself. I turn speedily into and alley, growling when I noticed it was a dead-end. A eight feet wall stood between me and the route to safety. Taking another glance at the smug teenagers, I kick off of the ground quickly, scrabbling at the rough wall. My hands frantically search for hand-holds, finding them. I quickly scramble up the wall, much to the amusement of the gang behind me._

"_So the squirt can climb!" one of them laughs. A rock hits me square in one of my hands, making me slip and hold on with one hand, my feet slipping on the wall. I quickly reach up and grab the crack in the wall, replacing my balance. "Get him…" the leader orders. I look down fearfully as the six boys start climbing, covering my distance twice as fast as I did thanks to their height. Speeding up, I flip onto the top. Glancing down, I notice a five-inch pole below me, the only thing connecting the rest of the alley to the wall. I jump down, grabbing the pole quickly, pulling myself out of the hole. Balancing carefully, I inch my way across the slippery metal of the pole. The teenagers look at me in amazement, but soon follow. _

"_Get lost!" I shout, reaching the other side of the 7 foot gap. Quickly, I race towards the park. I am met with a vine covered wall. Sure, it'd be easy to climb except for the three inch thorns covering the vines. I glance around, trying to find a way around, over or even under. I catch sight of a 2 foot hole at the bottom of the wall. I then hear the sounds of the boys behind me. I fall to my stomach and try to squeeze through the hole, finding that it is harder done than said. I use my knees and feet to kick myself forward as I scrabble against rocks and plants with my hands, trying to pull myself though. A hand grabs one of my ankles and I kick the boy hard in the shin with my other foot. He releases my ankle in pain, allowing me to finally scramble through the small opening._

"_Damnit!" one snaps. The boys' bulky builds disable them from following me. Pushing myself up, I raise over to Balkov Abbey, blood dripping from my knees and hands from my desperate scrambles up the wall and though the hole._

-------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------

I smile slightly, remembering how this small, easy course saved my life back there so many years ago. "I'll get faster. I'll beat my record time again…just you wait!" I laugh as Tala snorts.

Ray sits down next to Spencer on the bench. "What was your record time?" he questions.

Spencer shifts slightly to face the Kitty. "37 seconds flat…" he mutters. "My fastest time was 1 minute and 32 seconds. Tala's was one minute and 5 seconds and Ian's was 59 seconds. Kai had a record of one minute and 12 seconds," he explains.

"Yes…" I mumble. "But you forgot that time in Balcov Abbey. Boris said I had gotten 34 seconds…" I remind him. He makes an agreeing noise. "And Tala's was 57, wasn't it? I though he got less then a minute because Boris let him off of practice matches once." Spencer makes another agreeing noise. "Ah, well. We have to learn to beat those times when we're not scared for our lives…" I sigh softly.

"I want to try…" Ray mumbles. We agree that he should be able to give it a go.

Ray quickly goes through the course.

"Two minutes and 12 seconds!" Tala reads. "Good job for first time! 20 seconds slower then me! Great!" he says. I have to admit, for a beginner, Ray's time was pretty good!

"Yes!" Ray chirps brightly.

…Yes…it will take some getting use to, that cheerfulness of his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Done! Sorry for the wait!**_


	8. Needing Help

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

_**Sorry! I got the ages wrong! I looked them up.**_

_**Bryan: Age 17**_

_**Tala: Age 16**_

_**Ray: Age 15**_

_**Spencer: Age 18**_

_**Ian: Age 14**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – Needing Help**

_(Spencer's POV)_

I sit still, tinkering quietly with my beyblade. I had gone against Tala and he must have decided I needed a new beyblade; he trashed it past recognition. My large hands gracefully put piece after piece onto the core of Seaborg, swiftly replacing each broken piece with and even stronger alloyed piece. It was tiring work, but I know my beyblade needs it. I growl softly, remembering Tala chuckle when he used his super-attack on my almost downed Seaborg. "He did it on purpose…" I mutter out, my anger soon dissipating into contentness. 'But that's how Tala is…' I admit silently.

"Who did it on purpose?" a voice questions, a snide tone sneaking in. Only one person could use that much of a sardonic tone yet still be covering most of it. It was Bryan.

I glance back, staring at his pale face. The black bandages will take some getting used to, but it didn't look half bad. It really contrasted with his almost white skin and his pale lavender hair. "Yo, Bry…" I mumble out, knowing that, even though I am being nearly inaudible, he could hear me. A blind person's other senses (scent, touch, hearing, taste) will heighten. In Bryan's case, his already exceptional hearing is now practically inhuman. "I was talking about Tala. He trashed my 'blade…" I tell him.

Bryan chuckles softly, sitting on the bare patch of the table I am working at. "That sure does sound like Tala…" he agrees softly. He sits silently for a moment, his covered, unseeing eyes looking past the world and into the depths of his own, _twisted_, mind.

'He's being too quiet. He wants something…' I think. Setting down the screwdriver, I look suspiciously at him. "What do you want?" I ask him, accusation slipping heavily into each word. I give him a hard look, knowing he could feel it, blind or not blind. I watch him grin slightly. "Well?" I question sharply, setting my tools and pieces down to face him fully.

"Awe…don't be mean to little ole' me!" he whines out mockingly. The grin slips off his face, leaving his lips void of a smile or even a frown. That is his way of letting me know he's being serious now. "Yeah…I do want something. Spence…I know you won't like this idea, but I want you to help me learn to beyblade again. It's my life. Please…help me…" I can hardly stand seeing my friend this way. He's normally so dependent; touch and following his own rules while not caring what _anybody_ says about him. "Please, Spence…"

I nod, then remember he can't see. "Alright, Bryan. I'll help you beyblade. Plus I won't tell Tal, since I don't think he'd like that. I'll keep it to just me, Ian and you, alright? Ian can help out since he knows how to pretend to be an easier opponent. Until you can 'blade by just sensing where and when to move, you'll let Ian and I go easy on you…" I offer.

Bryan nods, a shakily relieved smile crossing his lips. "Thank you, Spencer. I really appreciate it…" he murmurs.

I smile. "What are friends for, Bry?" I assure him. He smiles. "We'll start tomorrow. Meet Ian and I at our room around noon, 'kay?" He nods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ian?" I call softly, walking into our room. I spot the small 'blader lying on his bed, video game in hand. "Hey, Ian!" I shout, waving a large hand over his non-responding face.

"Uh?" he questions dazedly. He glares at my hand. "Spencer, get yer stupid, smelly hand out of my 1) breathing room, 2) sight, 3) game area!" he shouts, setting the game down, paused of course, and smacking my hand aside. I meet his angry magenta eyes head on."Whaddaya want, Spence?" he snaps angrily. Ian _hates _being interrupted from his video games.

I sigh heavily, grumbling at Ian's childishness under my breath. "I need you to help me teach Bryan to beyblade again. And keep it from Tala and Ray…" I inform him. "Bryan want to beyblade again…and I said I'd help and I had hoped you would, as well. So?"

Ian looks up at me, surprised. "Hiding it from Tala? I…sure, why not? I would be so pissed if I couldn't beyblade. "Alright…now move and leave me alone so I can play my game…I'm at level 56 in the 97 levels it has! Only 41 levels to go!" he cheers, flipping some indigo hair out of his face. I shake my head and leave the 14 year old alone to his games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Bryan's POV)_

Yawning, I push myself off of the bed. Grabbing the specially-made watch Tala had gotten me, I press the button. The watch tells me what the time is audibly. It's 11:34am. Wow…I actually slept in! That is actually quite amazing. Getting up, I listen to the room aound me. Nothing; silence. I guess Tala and Ray got up a while ago. I _did _sleep in after all. I sigh and walk to my set of drawers, pulling out a pair of pants that I know from the texture to be black and a dark navy blue t-shirt, also knowing from the feel of it. Stripping, I grab a new pair of boxers and change into them before pulling the shirt and pants on, as well. Grabbing my black jean jacker, even though it was Kai who had given it to me for my birthday a month ago, I slip into it and grab Falborg as I walk out the door, stowing the beyblade deep into an inner pocket.

I walk down to the kitchen, my nose catching the scent of well-cooked food. That means Ray is cooking something. "Yo…" I yawn, stumbling slightly as I pull on a pair of black socks. I only have black socks so it's quite easy to distinguish them. "Why're you cookin' Ray?" I mumble sleepily. I sense Ray look over at me. "Hmm?" I press.

"Well, I know that Tala, Spencer and Ian can't cook. I'm not sure if you can anymore, and you were asleep, so I offered to make brunch!" Ray chirps happily, amazingly, and sickeningly, chipper even though it's not even past noon. "You want some?" he questions happily. His happiness is going to make me sick one of these days.

"Um, yeah. I would…" I mumble, trying to drive the nauseatingly cheerfulness from my black filled mind. I sit down at the table silently, resting my head on my shoulder wearily. I have a low-blood pressure so it takes near 1/2 hour to wake up.

"Here you go!" Ray joyfully sets a plate of food on the table. I could smell no meat, so I guess Tala had told him I am a vegetarian.

"Thank you, Ray…" I murmur, sitting up slightly straighter. Munching on the breakfast-y food, I quietly think about how I used to blade. Thinking through all I had to do to get as good as I was, I then remember that I used to learn how to beyblade when one of Boris's experiments blinded me. I wasn't good, and I did it alone, but I know the basics. That will probably help. Finishing, I click the button on my watch. 12:05pm. I move to put wash the dishes, but Ray beats me to it. "You don't have to do that, Ray…" I inform him, standing up and off of the chair.

"Yes…" he agrees slowly, "but I'd rather do them. You look like you have something to do," Ray says, most-likely giving his mother-like smile. I shake my head and thank him, wandering up the stairs and to Spencer and Ian's room.

"Yo…" I greet them. They glance up at me. "So are we goin' or what? Tala's goin' to be back in about 10 minutes. It's better to get out of the house before he gets home. He's pretty suspicious remember." I tell them.

Ian grins, I know him so well that he's predictable, and agrees. "Yeah…let's see if I can finally beat you now!" he teases. Spencer chuckles as I quickly sneak up to the indigo-haired boy and set my fist on both sides of his head, pushing slightly. I snigger as Ian cries out in mild pain. "LET ME GO, BRYAN!" he cries out, anger flashing in his red/magenta eyes. "OWIE!" I let the 14-year-old go, chuckling softly at his grumbled, colorful curses.

"Lets go…" Spencer murmurs softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Next chapter up and readable! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Training

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – Training**

_(Bryan's POV)_

Walking blindly through the snow is tough, I can tell you that. Stumbling every second step and having to grab Spencer for support really hurts my over-large pride. But then…my pride is the only thing I have left, really, and even that is diminishing. Having to rely on people…I never had to do as such before; it's strange to have to do that now. I mean, I could handle having to use Spence, Ian or Tal for support every once and a while, but not this often! It's…hurting me…

A silent cry escapes my throat as a stumble, trip over my own feet and fall over. Luckily, Spencer catches me before my face hits the snow, furthering my comments even more-so. Ian chuckles at my expression; a tight, angry frown. Walking over to him, my anger taking over any anxiety that is making me fall over, I over-come his running strides and whack him smartly on the head. I smile slightly as I hear him grumble.

"Now if you could learn to ignore the worry more often…" Spencer comments, amusement clearly in his voice as I nearly fall again as I wade over to him. "It may be useful. At least you wouldn't fall flat on your face every two seconds…" he says, a chuckle merging in with his words.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh…" I mutter under my breath, sarcasm dripping, more like pouring, off of my words. Brushing my pant-legs off, even though I can't see the snow on them, I mutter curses under my breath. You see, I can't glare since the bandages over my eyes. It really makes things a problem.

"We're here…" Ian murmurs, announcing our arrival at the training building we had made the month we bought this large area of land for cheap. (This _is _Russia! Land is probably easy to come across!) He gently grabs my arm and leads me to the door, letting my arm free only long enough to unlock and open the door. Stepping onto solid floor, I wrench my arm free and wander in, using my excellent memory to tell me where things are, mainly the chair so I can wait for Spencer to get in from gathering some fire wood for the fireplace so the place will be kept warm while the heater starts working. Ian watches me easily find the chair and sit down. "Sometimes it seems as if you can see just the same as I can…"

Sniggering, I reply, "I didn't think I found my way around _that_ bad…" Ian huffs and grabs a towel to dry his wet boots, drying mine in the process, as well. "Sorry, ya brat…" I mumble softly, staring into the blackness of my blindness. A sigh slips past my lips as I realize just how handicapped I actually am. "I'm sorry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Ian's POV)_

"Sorry, ya brat…"

About to retort about the 'brat' part, I pause. 'Bryan would never apologize to me. The only person he may apologize to would be Tal…' Looking up, I catch him lean heavily into the chair. At this very moment I know how much of a toll this is actually taking on him. His normally smirking lips had a small, weary frown on them, his entire way of sitting is slack, lacking his fighting personality and the air around him is strange, oddly meek. It nearly breaks my heart to see him like this…he's always been so vibrant with life; a life of hardships and sarcasm, but life nonetheless.

Catching a soft, submissive sigh, I keep my gaze on his lifeless face. "I'm sorry…" he mumbles, his lips barely moving. If it isn't for his breathing or when his lips move, rare as it is, I could almost believe him to be dead, he is that still. I catch a lone tear slip from under the black material and slide down his pale face. Bryan has never blatantly cried, he would normally try to hide it.

"Bry…" I mumble softly, under my breath so even his heightened hearing couldn't catch it. All that has happened to this 'blader...it makes me want to cry long and hard. It is horrifying to hear about his past, let alone to have had to stand and watch it happen, not allowed to try to help him or take the pain from him. I stare down at the floor, tears filling my eyes but not being allowed to fall. I wipe my eyes, trying desperately to hide the evidence of my unyielding care for Kuznetzov. (1) I would be too embarrassed for words if _anybody _found out.

"So…are we going to start?"

Jumping at the sound of Spencer's voice, I stomp my feet, trying to relieve the sadness that overcame me. "I am!" I snort. Glancing over at the passive Bryan who is acting as if nothing had happened.

"No…we're just standing around waiting to get snowed in!" he retorts, a smirk/sneer crossing his lips. "We were just waiting for you to get yer fat ass over here and help me 'blade…" he explains casually, insulting Spencer as if he hadn't the care in the world. Getting up, he stretches, a few popping noises as his joints snap back into their proper places. It made me flinch at the sound. It's so creepy! And GROSS! "'Kay…so what do I do? I know the basics from when Boris made me blind those few times, but I'm probably rusty. Plus, it's tough trying it alone since I don't get any constructive criticism."

Spencer nods slightly. "We should make sure you can do the basics first. I'll go against you and go easy until you can tell where I am and attack appropriately…and dodge, as well," he instructs, taking the job as a teacher. "Ian, you watch and give him advice if it is needed. I'll tell you this, Bryan; you will need to use your hearing. Maybe even a bit of a six sense, too." Bryan and I nod silently, letting his instructions soak in.

"Got it," I say, walking over to a chair and pulling it over so it's nearer to the large practice dish, but not too close that I'd be hit by a stray 'blade. Sitting down, I watch as they launch. Bryan's launch is only slightly weaker than when he could see, but even as slight as it is, it's a disadvantage. Spencer forced his launch weaker as to give Bryan a chance.

The goes went as such: Bryan has trouble attacking since he's not exactly sure where Spencer's blade is; Spencer attacks weakly and slowly, allowing Bryan to try to counter and dodge; Bryan actually manages not to get hit all the time _and_ sneaks in a few successful attacks in every now and then. In eight hours, Spencer's breathing is harsh and Bryan is near collapsing. We had a quick break to eat the food Spencer had brought with us, and a few breathers, but that's it.

_(Tala's POV)_

"Where on Earth could those three go and not be back _yet_?" I snap, worried out of my mind. It's slightly past 9 meaning that they've been gone for over nine whole hours! Ray gently pulls me to a chair, making me aware that I have been pacing in my anxiety. "Ray…I'm so worried. Bry can't even see…" I whisper, sickened at the weak feeling I am showing.

"I understand…I'm getting worried, as well…" he admits softly. Kneeling in front of me, he gently smiles, trying his hardest to help relieve me of the anxiety that is currently ripping my insides apart and dissolving them in acid. "You should go upstairs and do something to keep your mind off it. I'll be down here in case something comes up; I'll tell you straight away if something does, alright?" he questions, smiling comfortingly.

I look down at him. "I…yeah, Kitty…I'll do that. No good in me worrying like this, hmm?" My laugh is hollow and obviously fake. Ray helps me up and leads me up the stairs and to the 1st room. Glancing back at the cat-like boy, I murmur out a soft 'thanks' before walking into the room. Instead of walking to my bed, I pull a black pair of pants and a blue tank-top out of my drawers and walk to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind me, locking it, and setting the clothing on the bed, I quickly slip out of the orange, white and blue leather jacket, relieved to be out of the heavy material. Next, I pull off the black t-shirt and the white, orange, and blue pants off my thin legs, leaving me only in my black boxers, which I swiftly remove and toss precariously on top of the pile of dirty clothing. Standing in a bathroom naked in Russia is quite chilly, but I manage.

Yanking the shower door open, my hands grip the taps, turning the water a mild warm. Quickly slipping in under the warm water, making sure to close the door behind me, I run my fingers through the gelled hair, removing most of the gel from the fiery locks. Grabbing my shampoo bottle, balancing it on my palm as I struggle to get the cap open. I quickly pour out some of the scentless soap onto my other palm, setting the bottle back on the shelf. Running soapy fingers through my red tresses, I quickly wash the rest of the gel out. I quickly condition my hair using, scentless, conditioner, rinsing it out and turning the water off before slipping out and drying myself off with an orange towel, towel drying my limp, yet silky-soft, hair.

Changing quickly into the blue tank-top and black sweats, I gather my dirty laundry with one arm and open the bathroom door, flipping the light off as I passed. I dump the clothing into my hamper and crawl into my bed, pulling the white sheets and blue blankets over my legs up to my waist. Propping the bright orange pillow against the head bored and flipping the light on behind me, I grab my book, opening it to where I left off. Silently reading, I put ease to the worry gnawing inside of me.

Almost a half hour later, I hear a quiet shuffling outside the door. Bryan walks in, his eyes half-lidded in obvious weariness. I open my mouth, about to ask where he was, but he beats me to speak. "Tal?" he mumbles drowsily. I stay silent, waiting for him to continue. "Can I…can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to risk nightmares…I'm exhausted…" he asks dazedly.

"Sure, Bry…but where were you all day?" I question, moving over as he strips to his black boxers and undershirt.

Bryan gently removes the black material from his eyes, grabbing a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. "I'll tell you after I have a shower, ok?" Agreeing softly, I wait for him to get back. In ten minutes he does.

"So?" I prod.

Bryan puts his own dirty clothing in his hamper, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Spence and Ian were helping me learn how to beyblade again," he simply murmurs. I gape in shock. "And I don't care what you say, I want to 'blade again…it's my life. It's all I got…" he whispers softly. He stands a ways away from me, facing the opposite direction. His hand is clutching the edge of the hamper, his knuckles turning white with the strain of holding it so tightly. He is waiting for me to comment.

"I…" What can I say? I know I would do the exact same thing he is doing. My words catch in my throat, not coming out. I stare down at my hands. "Bryan, I'm not going to get angry. I'm only pissed 'cause you didn't tell me where you were going and got me worried outta my mind!" I retort.

A small smile crosses his lips. "Thanks, Tal. That really makes me glad you're my best friend…" he whispers, his blind eyes opening, allowing me to see the emotion swimming in the unseeing, black orbs. He walks over and sits down beside me, nearly yelping as I give him a rough noogie. Laughing, he crawls under the blankets, laying beside me. I gasp softly when he uses my shoulder for his pillow. "You should keep your hair down more often…it looks better…" he murmurs, his fingers slipping through the soft locks sleepily. "G'night, Tal…" he whispers, his eyes closing slowly and his breathing evening in sleep.

A smile conquers my lips at the sight of his peaceful expression. I gently move his hand from my hair and lie down beside him, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Bryan…" I murmur back softly, falling asleep just as quickly as he had. "Night…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(1) Kuznetzov: Bryan's last name. I believe this is the Japanese version, but the English version doesn't seem to tell Biovolt's last names. Spencer's last name is Petrov, Tala's is Valkov, and Ian's is Papov._**

**_GAH! I think I'm getting writer's block! Most of my chapters take an hour tops, this one took _OVER_ two! NO! NOT WRITER'S BLOCK! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO ON EASTER BREAK! TT_**


	10. Can't Think of a Chapter Title! Sorry!

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – **

_(Ray's POV)_

I hesitantly keep myself hidden behind the wall, keeping out of sight from the two Russian's in the room. It's wrong, I know, to eavesdrop on your hosts, but I can't help it. Like Tala, I want to know what Bryan was up to all day, as well. I mean, he was gone for so long! It's…I worry about him. He used to be my enemy, but now he's like a close friend. I can see why Tala, Ian and Spencer like him so much; although his attitude is rough, he knows how to have fun, as well.

I listen as I hear a bit of rustling, no doubt Bryan moving to toss his dirty clothing into his hamper. For a blind person, he sure knows where everything is! Then I hear Tala. "So?" I can tell he's trying to pry the information from the older Russian.

I listen as a thump, knowing Bryan had finally put his clothing in the hamper. I hear him sigh heavily. "Spence and Ian were helping me learn how to beyblade again…" says in a passive tone. I blink, surprised. "And I don't care what you say, I want to 'blade again…it's my life. It's all I got…" The sad tone in his voice makes me want to go and comfort him, but I hold back, not wanting either to know I am listening in on their conversation. I can't help but wonder what Tala is going to do with that bit of information.

"I…" Tala stops, probably not knowing what he can even do that won't spark Bryan's temper…or his sadness. I know that I would try to 'blade again…and I am certain that I am not going to try to stop him. It seems that Tala is thinking the same thing. "Bryan, I'm not going to get angry. I'm only pissed 'cause you didn't tell me where you were going and got me worried outta my mind!" There's annoyance in his voice, but even a bit of relief. He must be happy that Bryan told him without much struggle. I'm glad they didn't get in a fight…they're so close!

I catch the sound of Bryan sighing in acceptance, a relieved sound mixing into the indifferent noise. "Thanks, Tal. That really makes me glad you're my best friend…" he whispers softly. I listen to the almost silent footsteps, only made audible thanks to me listening for it and my own exceptional hearing, leading to Tala's bed. I hear a rustling and then Tala's startled yelp. Some rustling later, I hear the blankets move slightly. "You should keep your hair down more often…it looks better…" Bryan murmurs, an utterly content tone escaping his lips. I hear Tala's soft gasp, starting to make me wonder what had happened. "G'night, Tal…" Bryan murmurs under his breath, weariness evadable in his soft voice.

"Goodnight, Bryan…" Tala murmurs back softly.

Ten minutes later, I dare to venture in. A soft smile claims my lips. I look on fondly at the two Russians, curled up on Tala's bed sound asleep. Knowing that it is because of Bryan's nightmares, I don't even question it. It is just…cute. Tala's arm is wrapped around Bryan's shoulder, pulling him close while Bryan is resting his head on Tala's own shoulder. A soft, peaceful expression is on both of their faces. "Cute…" I whisper under my breath, grabbing a pair of clothing and quickly changing into it, now only clad in a white t-shirt and white pajama pants.

Crawling into bed, I think back to what I heard. 'So Bryan's learning to 'blade again…' I muse silently, grinning and snuggling into the pillow of the bed. 'This was Kai's bed…I can smell his faint scent even through the new bedding…' I note, breathing in deeply. 'Smells nice…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Bryan's POV)_

I yawn softly, moving closer to the warmth. Remembering last night, I blush slightly, listening to make sure Tala is asleep. I then listen and hear Ray's soft breathing. I remember hearing him outside the room yesterday. 'Little eavesdropper!' I snigger in my mind. Curling up against the warmth of my fiery tempered friend, I sigh. Clicking the button on my watch, I listen; 10:57am. I know that I should be getting up and readying myself for another tough day of training…but I don't feel like leaving Tala's warmth! God, it's comfy! Maybe I'll just stay here 'til he wakes up. It's a Saturday, anyway!

I simply lie there, half dozing and half awake. An hour later, Tala rouses. I can just tell that he smiles at me, yawning loudly. "Hey, Bry…comfy?" he teases with a dozy tone. I simply push him, getting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes even though I can't even see. I shake my head slightly, feeling the lavender locks land on my forehead and sticks there. I feel a careful hand brush against my face, pushing my hair away from my face. My eyes are open so he must be looking at them. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"What's so interesting about my eyes except for the fact that they're not working?" I question dryly, my un-bandaged eyes shaping into one of my death-to-all-that-it-touched glares. I turn forcefully away from him, feeling his hand slide against my face. I can hear a gasp of shock. "I don't want people trying to read my emotions through my eyes. My emotions are my own and I want them to stay that way…" I murmur, easily catching his intention in the soft gesture. "Okay, Tal?" I whisper softly. I turn back to him, my darkened eyes shut so they're out of his sight.

Tala settles his hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Yeah, alright. It's just…you've been so distant lately. It's bothering me. You've always been distant, but now you seem to be locking yourself up in your mind and only you have that damned key!" he tells me, exasperation sneaking into his voice. The hand is removed. "As much as you hate it, I am worried about you. You're my best friend, Bry…" he mumbles softly; barely even audible to my own improved hearing.

"S'alright…" I inform him; stalking off to the drawers I had claimed my own. Going through the clothing, using memory and touch, I select a pair of black jeans, a dark maroon t-shirt and a loose black jacket. "I am cowering inside, I suppose…" I admit softly, grabbing a clean pair of black boxers and a pair of pitch black socks. Black is one of the key elements in my style. "I don't know what to make of what has been going on, y'know?" Unaware of exactly why, I tell him what he wants to know. It's all the truth. "I'll be fine. And I am sorry that you're getting worried about it. I'm just trying to make sense of it myself first…" I turn to face where he is standing and smile reassuringly.

I can hear Tala sigh slightly. "Well, if you keep that smile on your face I will be even more worried about you. If so, I'd be wondering what the hell took yer place…" he retorts, chuckling at my heavy sigh. While walking past him, I place my hand on the side of his head and push suddenly, making him almost fall right over. "Annoying…" he mutters softly. I can feel the half-hearted glare hit me.

"So sue me…" I come back with, grinning smugly. I duck when I feel something coming toward me at a fast pace, feeling the soft material graze my messy hair slightly. "Don't throw pillows at me…" I mockingly scold, hurrying into the bathroom and shutting the door just as a soft 'thud' makes me aware that the red-head chucked another pillow at me. Too bad he was a teensy bit slow. "You're slower than Ian, Tal!" I tease, catching the sound of Ian and Tala's mutual 'hey'.

I snigger as I strip down, running my fingers through messy lavender hair. I quickly turn the water on; checking the temperature to make sure it is slightly warm but not hot before sliding into the shower stall. I quickly and easefully wash my pale skin, blinder than a bat. Using scent, I quickly select the bottle that had absolutely _no _scent. I run the shampoo through my hair, careful to rub it through every lock. I wash it out, letting the water drip down my body to keep me warm. I do the same with the conditioner. I then turn the temperature of the water up a bit, simply basking in the feeling of the liquid running over my pale, scarred skin.

"Hurry up in there, Bryan!" Ian cries, banging on the door roughly.

Growling softly, I turn the water off. More banging comes from the closed door. "Keep yer pants on!" I shout out, desperately hoping that he doesn't decide to be a smartass and _not _listen to my advice. I quickly dry off and pull on the dark clothing; careful to make sure the tags are in the back. Tala had laughed so hard when I had first gotten out of the hospital; my t-shirt had been backwards. I open the door quickly when I finish up, sniggering as Ian falls onto the ground, pants still on.

"Took ya long enough!" he complains loudly, pushing himself up off of the tiled floor. "And I really have to go so GET OUT!" I don't even need to be told once to do that. I slip out of the bathroom and downstairs, deciding I am a bit hungry.

"Hey!" I blink, catching the voice of Ray. He must really like cooking. And I mean REALLY like it! He gently grabs y arm, forcefully dragging me to the table. "I'm going to make sure you eat! Tala told me about your training…" he explains good-naturedly. I blink again, knowing that Tala _would _tell the one who would be the most worried about it. "You need strength, ok?"

"Yeah…I am hungry anyway…" I dead-pan, feeling the tiger-like boy stiffen in embarrassment. "But don't worry, I won't tease you…much…" I mumble, grinning. I can catch the slight shiver go through Ray's body at the thought of my teasing. I believe he has dealt with Tala and Ian's already. "Maybe."

After a good lunch, Ray knows how to cook, I am dragged outside to train; more lie I dragged Spencer out! Tala and Ian came with, Ray showing up an hour into it with some snacks for later. He really knows what to do. Then again, he does deal with the most childish team in the league! I don't exactly like the face that Tala, Ian and Ray are watching me screw up like I am. Spencer is ok, he's helping me improve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tala's POV)

I smile slightly, watching as Spencer holds back to help Bryan learn the basics while being sightless. Bryan knows what to do from the experiments Boris had done on him that had made him blind temporarily, but he needs time to remember the feeling.

"Come on, Falborg…" I catch the slight whisper barely, watching him launch almost perfectly into the training dish. His gloved hands clutch the launcher tightly as he mentally told the falcon blade to go where he wants to.

'Gloved hands…' I mentally note, frowning. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Bryan without the gloves and black armbands for a long time. Actually, since the Blade Breakers had beaten us. Sometimes the fingerless 'blader gloves were off, but never were those armbands I had given him when I was 11 and he was 12. My eyes narrow and I stomp up, grabbing his right arm swiftly. His eyes widen before shutting tightly. I can hear Ray question Ian softly and hear Ian's confused grunt. Spencer is completely silent.

My hands pull the gloves off, quickly removing the armbands, as well. I hold his hand so it is palm up, revealing the pale wrist. Five long scars covered his wrist, healed roughly. "When and why?" I question, my voice hard and ordering. I look up to his closed eyes; he is turning away from my rigid gaze.

"I…" he whispers softly, attempting to wrench his arm from my grip but failing. "After the tournament before Boris left. After I took my punishment and most of yours, as well…" he murmurs softly. His voice is almost silent. "It made me feel better, as stupid as it sounds. I stopped when Boris ran…" Bryan mumbles. His eyes are open and showing the pain in their dark, hidden depths.

I start at hearing his words. He took most of my punishment? I thought Boris was going lightly on me! "I…I…" I let go of his arm, resting my hands on his shoulders and falling to my knees. I let my head fall against his chest as I sob out 'why?' over and over again. He kneels in front of me, whispering that he's sorry. He gently runs his fingers through my hair; it is down, for once. I just cry into his shoulder, thinking about how much pain he had to have gone through. "I never even knew…"

"Nobody but Spence did…I made sure. He dound me when I did it the second last time; he bandaged my wrists properly. He didn't say anything, but I know his silence hurt more than anything he could have said. He and I shared a room then, and he only found out on the fourth time. Don't beat yourself up over it, please?" His soft words eased my pain a bit, reminding me how tough it is to figure something out when he doesn't want it found out. I just rest in his arms, letting tears run down my face. What kind of leader, no…friend, wouldn't know about him cutting? I was only worried about winning and getting revenge on Boris. Bryan, Spencer and Ian didn't even want to have anything, if it was catching him or him in general, to do with Boris. I wonder how much I had hurt them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And now on that angst-y moment, I'll finish the chapter. Sorry for making all this crud happen to Bryan; he is my favorite character so bad WILL happen to him. It's, like, the rule I am forced to follow!**_


	11. Emotions

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 - Emotion**

_(Bryan's POV)_

I can barely even stand being near Tala any more. It hurts too much. I'm glad for the black bandaging covering my face. I put it on as soon as Tala calmed down, deciding to hide my eyes and the emotion showing through. After all those years of training my eyes decide to betray me! I can't seem to control my body as well as I was once able to. I wonder if that's another side effect. I sure hope not! I just hope this is a freak accident.

"You ready?" Ian taunts slightly, ready to launch. Grumbling silently under my breath, I set my hand on the launcher as Spencer counts down. As soon as he says go, I pull the launcher as hard as I can while still keeping it straight. According to my touch-memory, I am only a notch or two from how hard I was able to launch; my aim is dead on.

"I'd say I was, Ian…" I tease, grinning. I control my blade as best as I can, but I am way off from how I was able to. Hell, I could even control the wind around me before! Now…I am having trouble spinning a shitty top! All I can say is even holding back a good 1/4 of his strength, Ian still sends Falborg for a ride. Toying with me, he lengthens my torture and, long after when he should've, he knocks me out of the dish easily.

"Sorry, Bry…still need some practice…" he notes, a lovingly-snide tone in his voice.

"Why you little, arrogant brat…" I ground out, sick of him taunting and teasing me just because I'm not playing well. "That. Is. It." I quickly run over to him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. I grin evilly at him. "Time to show you just _why _you're to respect your elders, not to mention those that are A) Taller than you and B) Stronger than you." I smirk as he struggles. "Time for revenge. Payback's a bitch, Ian…" I drawl out, barely catching the sound of Ray, Tala and Spence's laughter over Ian's cries for help.

"What are you going to do?" he shrieks, clawing as best as he can to get away but to no avail. I keep the evil grin on my face as I stay still and silent. Soon, I walk toward the door. Ian, catching my intent, starts to cry for help. "Help me! Tala! Spencer! RAY!" he screams, trying to worm his way into Ray's kind nature. Ray, knowing what I am up to, stays as silent as the other to, save for the sniggers. "HELP! SOS! SOS! HELP ME!" he shouts.

"Shut up, Ian. Or I'll worsen your punishment…" I inform him, drawling the words out slowly. Needless to say, the small blader DOES shut up…for once. I ease the door open, balancing him carefully, _tightly,_ with one arm. Grinning, I toss the boy into the freezing snow. The fact that it is nearing midnight probably doesn't help. After standing in the door for a few minutes, Spencer pushes by me and picks the shivering boy up. "Awe, come on!" I whine, secretly relieved that I didn't have to show that I was starting to worry that he may get sick.

"We don't want Ian to get hypothermia. It's too cold to be out here without a warm jacket and Ian is only wearing his sweater," Spencer says, carrying the shaking boy to the house like the nice-guy he is.

"Who says?" I retort jokingly, following the big lug's footsteps. I can hear the snow crunching behind me; Ray and Tala decided to join us in the 'cold' (to them, at least) walk back to the house. Spencer gently pushes me, setting his hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling face-first into the snow. This balance thing through snow hasn't seemed to have returned yet. A pity. I miss chasing the indigo-haired teenager through the snow; toying with him. I could catch him so easily, but not with my eyes closed it seems.

"Hey!" I turn toward the voice, knowing the cheerfulness anywhere. I have heard it so much lately, I'm getting used to it. Ray settles his hand on my shoulder to pause my trek. "I want to talk to you, ok? It's something personal…" he whispers.

"So you don't want the others' to hear or be around, correct?" I drawl lazily. I can hear Ray mutter a soft 'yes'. I relax slightly, letting his hand rest on my shoulder. It's comfortable. Plus, if Ray wants to talk to me alone than I don't have to run into Tala anytime soon. "Alright…" I tell him, turning to Tala who is waiting for us most likely. I could hear the door shut and no footsteps return so I know Spence and Banana Nose (AN: It's actually Ian's nickname according to a few sights! Lol!) are inside. "Tal, I need to talk to Ray. You can go inside. We're fine…" I say, knowing Tala will get the hint.

"Alright. I'll let you have a one on one talk!" he chirps, strolling through the snow quickly.

When I hear the door shut again, I turn to Ray carefully. "So, what is it you want to talk about, Kitten?" I stand in the snow, not even shivering from the cold. I can feel the chilled wind blow through like every other Russian night. "Well?" I question, careful to keep my impatience hidden and my voice soft. Ray's nervous.

"I…" Ray is silent. I can hear a slight movement and then pressure on my lips. My eyes widening underneath the bandages, I gasp softly. So much for being prepared for anything. Am I _losing_ all of my training? The warmth of Ray's lips left mine soon after, I could hear Ray quietly curse himself for being stupid. "I'm sorry, Bryan. I…"

"What the hell was that about?" I mumble, glaring down at my feet. Why don't I feel disgust? Ray, a guy, just KISSED me! I can only stand where I am, snow lapping at my ankles, filling over the sides of my boots. I blatantly ignore Ray's apology.

"I…I suppose I have a crush on you, Bryan…" Ray whispers softly. I can hear the uncertainty and fear in his voice. I can hear him shuffle slightly with the boots Tala had lent him. He is really nervous.

"Oh." Oh? OH? Is that really all I can say? God! What is up with me? GUY kissed ME! Should be disgusted! WHY AM I NOT DISGUSTED?

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same…" Ray whispers.

Redirecting my attention to his voice, I mentally sigh. "That's ok, Ray. I…just don't feel anything," I say, ignoring the fact that I SHOULD be disgusted.

I can hear Ray mutter a soft 'huh?' I feel his hand rest on my shoulder again. "Nothing? You're not disgusted that I kissed you?" I shake my head, still confused about why I am NOT disgusted. "Hmm…maybe you're gay or bi. Anybody straight would be…" he says softly. Me? Gay or bi? NO WAY IN HELL!

"I'm not."

I can hear Ray laugh softly. "How do you know? I bet this is the first time you were kissed by ANYBODY!" he reasons, sniggering as I scowl. He's right. "It could be! I am kind of bummed out that you didn't feel the same, but I have a feeling I know who you like. Even if you don't!" he chirps. I can hear the sadness in his voice, but I can also hear understanding. "I bet you like Tala!"

Blinking, I let my mouth drop open. "Ya right!" I retort, spluttering at the certainty in his voice. I can hear Ray chuckle again. "I am not gay! Or bi!" I insisted, glaring daggers at him. "And stop laughing."

"Sorry, Bryan!" Ray says, calming down. He leans in close to whisper in my ear. "You know, guys aren't as close as you and Tala, even if they are best friends. Even Max and Tyson aren't and they are both happy-go-lucky children…" he reminds me. When I'm about to retort back, he reads my words before I can say them. "Neither are brothers, Bryan." Huffing, I turn away from him. "I think you have a secret crush on him…"

"I. DO. NOT." I ground out, not even turning toward him.

"Do too!"

"Ray…" I say warningly.

I can feel Ray lean close, moving to whisper in my ear again. "You like Tala. Face it. And I think he likes you too, Bryan." I splutter. Ray laughs at my reddening face. "That's not that bad. I'm gay, too, remember. I found out when I felt nothing toward Mariah and felt strange around Kai. Don't you feel strange around Tala?"

"I feel guilty…" I admit softly, not turning toward him still. My face softens as I calm down. Silently, I think. Maybe he is right. Maybe I do like Tala. But…why? I'm not supposed to be gay. It's wrong. "But that's because I kept me cutting from him."

"Did you feel the same way around Ian?" Ray questions. I shake my head. I can feel Ray lean slightly on me. "See? And you feel better around him when your not guilty, right?" I nod, catching what he is meaning.

"Yeah…I suppose you caught it. I didn't, but I realize that you're right. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way as you do me, but I don't feel anything toward you other than friendship," I whisper, still not sure about this. I turn to face him.

"That's ok. Like I said, I also have a crush on Kai, albeit less than the one on you but I can manage!" he assures me. I can feel him hug me slightly. The feeling is weird. Only Ian hugs me. Well, Tala does but only when he is breaking down. "And I don't mind losing you to Tala. He's a worthy foe!" he laughs. I can here the acceptance in his cheery voice. "But we better get inside. IT'S COLD!"

I smile slightly. He's so carefree. He still has his childhood. I lost it so long ago. When Boris decided to take me to Balkov Abbey. It's…nice to be around. I guess I am a bit closer to him than I was before. "Yeah…I am sorry that I don't feel the same. I hope Kai does, even though I hate him. Maybe you can pound some loyalty in him!" I laugh. Ray joins me. I kiss him on the cheek, murmuring a soft 'thanks'.

Ray gasps softly. I can tell that he's smiling again, though. "For what?" he questions softly.

Smiling back at him, I look down to the ground. "For helping me sort my own feelings out. I would have never have been able to do that on my own. Training to have no emotions crewed that up for me," I admit softly. "Come on…" Together, we go back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLUFFY FLUFF! OMFG! IT'S TOO CUTE! SQUEE! I could just see this happening!**_

_**Review! I like reading them! **_

_**Bryan: Stop being so greedy.**_

_**NO!**_

_**Tala: Why not? You can't have everything you want.**_

_**Or can I?**_

_**Bryan: You don't have your favorite characters, we're on loan. We're being taken back to Takao-sensei as soon as your story is done.**_

_**DAMNIT! I WANT TO KEEP YOU! It's no fair! (Starts bawling over not owning Bryan, Tala, or any of my other favorite characters.)**_

_**Bryan: Baby!**_

_**Tala: Cry baby, more like.**_

_**Bryan: True.**_

_**Bryan and Tala: (Watch me have my temper tantrum with great amusement.)**_

_**Tala: Ok…this is getting sad.**_

_**Bryan: Yup**_

_**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Tala: Reviews might calm her down…**_

_**Bryan: Please save what's left of my sanity and REVIEW!**_


	12. Rejection

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 - Rejection**

_(Bryan's POV)_

I can hear Tala breathing softly, standing just a foot away from me. I reach out and settle my hand on his shoulder, hearing him grunt in slight confusion. Thinking irrationally, I decide on how exactly I should do this. My breathing is short due to nervousness.

"What exactly are you up to?"

Even though he says it kindly, I can hear a bit of suspicion in Tala's voice. The tone nearly makes me want to punch myself. 'I hope Ray is right about this…' I silently say. I turn away, feeling my cheeks heat up. When have I started blushing?! "I…aishiteru…" Saying what is needed to be said in Japanese makes everything so much easier.

"You love me?" Tala asks an incredulous tone in his voice. I can just picture the raised eyebrows as he stares at me…sickened. I can hear him chuckle slightly. "I'm straight." Even if that's the only thing he said, it cuts deeper than the blade I had used to dig into my skin so long ago. I may be forced to start it again if this pain doesn't die down.

"I…I see…" I murmur. Although my voice is calm and collected, I can feel moisture sting around my bandaged eyes. I quickly turn and walk out of the room. I feel like banging my head against the wall! I feel like an utter idiot! Why did I do that?

I lean heavily against the wall in the basement. I had walked away from Tala as far as I could without going outside. I fumble around with one of the spare rings for the obstacle course. I don't even flinch when I hear soft footsteps come toward me.

"Bryan? Are you alright?" It is Ray. I feel him put a soft hand on my cheek, dampness making him gasp softly. "What happened?"

I stay silent; so does he. When I finally do talk my voice is calm, yet sad. "I told Tala that I loved him." I can feel Ray shudder slightly, knowing what I'm about to say before I even say it. I say the words anyway. "He rejected me."

"Oh my…" Ray hugs me gently, letting me sob into his shoulder. "Here…I'll be right back." I know he is going to talk to Tala, but I don't even bother stopping him. It hurts too much to even try.

Silence follows since Ray left; a silence near-unbearable. It seems as if it were suffocation me with the tension mixed in. Suddenly, an angry voice sliced through the thick silent air.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU ARROGANT JERK?" It's Ray's voice. He sounds royally pissed off. And from what I have heard from G Revolution, Ray doesn't get angry often but, like the animal he is so much alike with, he bristles and won't let up easily.

"What did you call me, PUSSY-CAT?" Tala is pissed off, too, from being call arrogant. He doesn't really mind being called a jerk. Hopefully Ray doesn't do anymore!

Ray's next words crush the hopes I had for Ray's safety. "I called you and arrogant jerk which is too nice for you. You are an arrogant, egotistical, air-headed, obnoxious, idiotic, J-E-R-K…JERK!" Ray nearly spits the words out; I can feel the utter rage in his words. Quickly predicting Tala's next move, I dash up the stairs, stumbling due to no sight, and hurry toward the room. A soft thud tells me that Ray most likely blocked Tala's first swing.

"That's it!" The anger in Tala's voice tells me that he's not going to give up until he knocks the kitten down to the floor.

Quickly figuring out where the people are in the room, using sense more than hearing, I quickly move in front of Ray, taking the blow before Tala can hit Ray. The speed and power told me that even if Ray did block it, it would still cause damage.

"Bryan!" Ray's concerned voice comes from behind me as I stumble from the incredibly hard blow. Keeping my footing like I had been trained brutally to do, I stay in front of Ray.

"You're in my way, Bry. I don't hate you even if you are a queer, but I WILL hurt you if you get in my way…" Tala threatens, his voice dangerously low. I shudder slightly, but hold my ground. Keeping my feet apart and slouching a bit for added support, I wait for his next blow silently. "Why don't you move, Kuznetzov?" he growls out. I can feel the glare hit my face.

"I don't care if you hurt me…" I say, my voice soft. Keeping the shocked Ray behind me, I test my grip on the floor of the bedroom floor; solid. Keeping my gaze firmly on where I can sense his blue eyes are, I collectedly stare down at him. "But I won't let you hurt my friends. Not now…not ever. He's more supportive than you and he's been so much nicer to me than you ever have been. Back down."

I can feel the air rush toward me and a gut-wrenching blow hits me in the stomach. A strangled choking gasp escapes my lips and I feel myself almost fall. He's gotten a lot stronger than when he was 13. My mind is really foggy.

"Bryan!" Ray's voice is fuzzy sounding. Must have been a harder hit than I have thought. "Bryan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone is shaking me, calling my name softly. I can hear worry in the soft voice. Only one person is in this house that has a soft voice, other than my soft accented one. Ray gently shakes me again, trying desperately to wake me up. How I know this, I don't really now. "Wake up, Bryan!"

"Calm down, kitty. I'm awake," I murmur, sitting up. I can feel the blanket pool around my waist and my hand brush against the soft blanket. My bed sheets aren't that soft…I must have bunked with Tal again. 'Tal…' my mind echoes. The scene I had experienced runs back through my mind. 'Must have been a bad dream…' I realize. The pain from the blows and the excruciatingly painful rejecting felt so real, though.

"You were having a nightmare…" Ray murmurs, sitting next to me on the bed.

My expression is calm. "Not a regular one. It…hurt…but not nearly as much as my memory nightmares do…" I say, the slight lie slipping off of my tongue. It did hurt. And now I know one thing…I won't ever tell Tala what Ray had helped me figure out so long ago. Ray is silent. "I'm ok…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ray's POV)

It hurts me to see Bryan like this. It's not nearly as bad when Tala had to wake him up, he's not crying, but seeing him in this much pain kills me. I…I'm not quite sure why I have this crush on the lavender haired Russian, but it hurts to know that I can't help him through any of this. He has to do it on his own. The only person that _can_ help is Tala, but he's half the problem, as well.

"I'm ok…" The lie easily slips from his lips. I glare angrily at him; I hate it when people lie. Then I think back to how he hates when people worry about him. 'I wish you'd let me help comfort you…' I silently whisper in my mind. But then…that will probably never happen. Only when he is truly panicked will he rely on Tala…his friend for almost his whole life. I've been his friend for less than a year. 'But that doesn't mean I won't be here for him!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Poor Bryan! Nightmares SUCK! Course…I don't get them! My favorite dream, though, was one where Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist killed the most annoying guy in my class; I wasn't there, though. I was hanging out with Kimbley from the same show! Heh! XD!**_


	13. Blading

**Betrayal**

_**Disclaimer: Are Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Mystel, Kevin, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Jim (Soon I'll put up a story for him...I have it written in a book somewhere), Max, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Claude, Miguel and Zeo the main characters of Beyblade? Are the guys actually gay? Has Hilary and Tyson died yet? No? Then I don't own beyblade.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! BryXTala**_

_**Sorry for the angsty chapter last time…I was in a bit of a bad mood! Sorry!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

_(Tala's POV)_

Looking down at the pale boy in the bed, my throat constricts slightly. Kneeling on the floor, I let my fingers run through the strands of lavender that has fallen over his forehead. Soft, slightly labored, breathing alerts me to how exhausted he is. This beyblading is sure taking a lot out of him; even his snide comments are few and far between. It's like the lessons are zapping every last bit of his energy from him, but I know it's more likely his stress is doing that. He may not seem it all the time, but he has an extremely, dangerously, high stress level. He holds everything in long past breaking point and it tears him up inside. He kills himself like that.

"Tala…"

I look over my shoulder, my blank eyes catching sight of the raven haired boy. Getting up, I pull the black blankets up to Bryan's chest; he's sleeping in his own bed again. I rather miss the warmth; it was nice. "Hello, Ray…" I murmur.

Ray motions for me to follow him out of the room, obviously not wanting to wake Bryan up. Following him to the hall, I gently shut the door to the room. I stare down at him expectantly. Ray doesn't disappoint. "I wanted to tell you about Bryan are training…" he says, his golden eyes meeting my own ice blue ones. Leaning against the wall, I nod for him to continue. Ian and Spencer left to visit Ian's relatives last week; my job became unbearably busy and I am needed to work over time. Ray took over the training willingly, wanting to help Bryan with this as much as the rest of his team, especially me, does.

"How is it going?" I push when he doesn't answer.

Looking up, Ray smiles slightly. "Really well; surprisingly well, actually." I give him a strange look; that's a problem? Ray sighs softly, shaking his head. "He's doing better than he should be able to. He's figured out some way to know where my blade is…he won a match today while I was being forced to try my hardest…he was hardly out of breath. It's rather unnerving, now that I think about it. It's been only a month since he started and already he seems, well, better than he was when he could see…"

"S-serious?" I sputter. No way could he…or…maybe...

"Yeah…I am dead serious…" Ray continues. His face shows that he's thinking the same thing. "I'm wondering if those experiments I was told about may have given him a…I don't know…high six sense in where he can actually sense where his and the opponent's blade are, I suppose…" Ray says.

Leaning slightly more heavily against the wall, I think it through. "I think…you're right there, Ray. Either way, I want to 'blade him tomorrow just to see it with my own eyes. I don't have work than…" I say. Ray nods and we both head to bed, lost in our thoughts about what's happening to Bryan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing softly, I rub my eyes from sleep. Feeling something strange, I look up and catch sigh of Bryan's smirk. "What is it, Bry?" I mutter, glaring sleepily at him. I know that he is aware that I turned hateful eyes toward him, he simply doesn't care! If anything, that wicked smirk just grew even wider.

"Awe…did sleeping beauty wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teases, a goading tone mixing in his voice. I turn to look at the clock, but he beats me to it. "It's 1:24, by the way…" he drawls, grinning at me happily.

Yawning, I push myself up with the palms of my hands. I rub my eyes again, still attempting to get that pesky crusty sleep out of my eyes. If there is a sandman, I'll fucking kill him for pouring 'sand' in my eyes…it hurts after awhile! "So what are you doing up here? Listening to me snore?" I retort sleepily, still glaring at him even as I try blinking out the sleep.

"Nah…I could do that from the basement if I wanted to…" he says. Another wicked grin crosses his lip as the words slip from his lips smoothly. "No…I decided to see how light a sleeper you are and stare until you get up. I don't know if it's because I'm blind, but it's been a half hour already…"

"I DO NOT SNORE, KUZNETZOV!" I cry, ignoring the rest of what he said. Jumping up, I do what could be akin to an American Football tackle, landing so I'm pinning him to the floor. When he hits the floor, he gasps softly due to impact. The grin fades slightly, but still adorns him lips. "What are you going to do now, you smart-ass? Words aren't going to get you out of this one, Kuznetzov…" I murmur dangerously, leaning toward him so that I am whispering into his ear.

"Really now?" he drawls. Suddenly I get a bad feeling, even though the cruel grin had fully faded from his lips. "What are you planning to do, rape me or something? Hmm?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-y-you t-t-talking about, b-bastard?" I splutter, leaping away from him quickly. My face burns and I know that it's bright cherry red.

Slowly, a sly grin crosses his lips. I can see a mischievous glint in his unseeing eyes. "And I thought words wouldn't help me…" he says, a mock-sigh slipping from his lips. I was played and I know it. "Seems as if you weren't expecting me to say that…" he notes, the grin still on his face. He chuckles softly, pulling a black sweater out of one of his drawers. He turns away as he pushes the drawer closed. I can't see if the smile is on his face anymore. "Did I traumatize you, Tal?" he questions. From his voice, I can tell the grin vanished.

"No…you just caught me off-guard…" I whisper, knowing that he can hear every word I say. I watch as Bryan pulls the bandages from the top drawer. "Want some help?" I question, not really thinking things through.

"I can do it myself…" A slightly sharp tone is in his soft, accented voice. I really messed up, there; he hates having to depend on someone, even me. A soft sigh escapes his lips. He turns to face me. "Think things through before you say them. If I didn't know you were an impulsive idiot I would be a little pissed off at you. But knowing you are, I'm not…" he says. I watch silently as he carefully weaves the bandages over his eyes, blocking them from sight. A slight twitching is the only thing that lets me know he's uncomfortable, some way or another. "I heard you and Ray last night. So we're going to have a match today, huh?" he says, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah…I'm curious of how you're doing…" I admit to him. "I didn't know you were awake…"

Bryan sighs softly, sitting on his bed. He sags slightly in exhaustion. "I woke up when you closed the bedroom door…" he says. I sit down beside him, just being there if he decides to let me help him. A nearly gasp when he leans against me, resting his head on my shoulder. A near-silent moan slips from his lips and I finally figure out just how weary he is…he's beyond exhausted. He must be acting on auto pilot or something. "Tal…I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…" he whispers softly. "Should I be 'blading again after what I did to my opponents?"

I set and arm around his shoulder, staring straight ahead. "You're an idiot." Bryan turns and gives me a slightly perturbed glare. I gently pull him so his head is resting on my chest, meaning I had pulled him slightly onto my lap. A soft gasp slips past his lips and I smile slightly. "You never wanted to do that…I know you well enough to know that. Boris made you do those matches. You didn't have a say in the matter…you…all of us…were scared of him…probably still are, Bry…" I whisper, just holding him. It's rare that he'll actually allow me to do so; might as well make the best of it.

"Th-thanks…I needed to hear that…" he whispers softly, simply lying in my gentle grip.

"No problem, Bry," I murmur. He's silent. Looking down, I notice that he's fast asleep in my arms. His breathing is incredibly soft and even. He seems to be actually having a relaxing sleep. "Be careful…you're going to destroy yourself if you keep this up…" I whisper, letting my lips brush the top of his head. He doesn't even stir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! DONE! AGAIN, sorry about the last chapter. I was in a pissy mood so it came out angsty…**_

_**Review? (Puss-in-Boots eyes…)((Shrek 2 and or three))**_


End file.
